


贪欢

by Miaololizzz



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaololizzz/pseuds/Miaololizzz
Summary: 小破车/厨房play/伪生贺车ooc警告





	贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车/厨房play/伪生贺车  
> ooc警告

当爱萝莉看到李汭燦那头锡纸烫，没忍住直接笑出了声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，老哥你这是什么啊？爆炸头？”  
李汭燦听着这令人欠揍的声音，差点没把手机扔了。在看到第二条语音发过来时，他憋了口气，还是点开来听了。  
“还挺适合你的嗷，帅帅帅！”  
这话怎么听怎么敷衍。一看就是安慰他的。在他烫了这头锡纸烫后，就被队友嘲笑了一圈。他就觉得奇怪，就连他自己都后悔了，怎么还会有人觉得帅。  
李汭燦没理他，发了个问号就放下手机去rank去了。  
但他想都没想到他竟然能有反击的一天。  
   
   
   
   
在等待rank排队的时候，李汭燦拿出手机刷了刷微博，当他刷到爱萝莉新发的那张自拍照片时，他差点没被口水噎死。  
这什么东西啊？  
他拉下评论，只看到一群塔姆们在日常打工。然后他熟练的拉开微信聊天框，直接打了个问号给他。  
没过多久，聊天框就亮了起来。  
“？”  
“你那照片怎么回事？”  
“拍一美食节目烫的。是不是很帅？”  
“笨比。”  
“哇，有你这么说人的吗？爷哭了。”  
然后某人还很不要脸的发了张表情包装可爱。  
“你在上海？”  
“什么美食，想吃。”  
   
“你来我就煮给你吃。”  
李汭燦抬头看了看rank还没排进去，直接点了退出队列，然后爽快的回了句。  
“行。”  
   
爱萝莉发誓他真的只是开玩笑的。他本以为李汭燦根本没时间来找他，所以只是口嗨了一下。  
但没想到李汭燦当真了，这个家伙还特意定了个带厨房的宾馆让他去找他。  
我滴个鬼鬼。  
爱萝莉看着屏幕上那个“行”发呆，忍不住扇了自己一巴掌。  
我咋这么多嘴呢。  
那能咋样？还不是得去。  
看着节目也拍完了，他就打了个车出发了。  
当他推开房间的门，他差点没跪下来。  
这房间多少一个晚上啊！！！我看开这房间的钱都tm够吃好几顿了吧？！  
他感觉自己的心在滴血。  
“怎么了？”李汭燦已经洗了个澡，换了个浴袍，正躺沙发上看手机，看到爱萝莉这副痛心疾首的样子，他有点奇怪。  
“老哥，你这房间一晚上多少啊？”爱萝莉咽了咽口水，往四周看了看，这豪华的装饰，怎么说也得上千了吧...  
“就当付了你给我煮好吃的钱。”李汭燦无所谓地摆了摆手，然后就把人往厨房推，“快点~我饿了。”  
爱萝莉心里还在哀嚎着，但这小狐狸是真的会磨人，他很无奈的打开了冰箱。  
“想吃什么？”  
“你做的都行。”  
“那你别怪我毒死你。”  
爱萝莉想了半天，还是搞了条鱼出来放案板上。  
说实话，他自己也没做过几次菜，还真有点怕把李汭燦给毒死。  
他拿起刀来，正打算瞅瞅往哪下手，背后突然就有一股温热的气息靠了过来。  
“干嘛啊李汭燦？我干活呢，你别烦我。”  
“你弄你的。”  
李汭燦从背后搂着爱萝莉，轻轻地往他脖颈吹了口气，吹的爱萝莉浑身鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
虽然爱萝莉很想打他，但眼下最重要的还是把这条鱼给解决了。  
看着李汭燦没有继续骚扰，他继续拿起刀切鱼肉了。  
李汭燦将毛绒绒的脑袋靠在爱萝莉肩上，跳动的脉搏一下下刺激着他的神经，盯着爱萝莉洁白的脖颈看了一会，他竟然有点想下口。  
但他确实也这么做了。犬齿狠狠地钉在爱萝莉的锁骨上，柔软的舌头在舔舐，试图让爱萝莉放松下来。  
爱萝莉被疼得颤了一下，倒吸了口冷气。手一软刀没握住直接掉在案板上。他含着泪水正打算侧过头来破口大骂，结果直接被李汭燦横腰抱起，然后按在餐桌边上。  
这家伙真够轻的。李汭燦看了看怀里瘦骨嶙峋的爱萝莉。骨头还挺硌人。  
看来要多喂点养胖了。  
“李汭燦你干嘛！”爱萝莉刚被放下来，就红着眼含着快掉下来的眼泪张牙舞爪地想上来揪李汭燦的头发，结果直接被李汭燦按住爪子，硬生生地按在怀里。  
“我饿了。”  
李汭燦吻干他眼角的泪痕。红艳的眼角让爱萝莉看上去更加娇气，也不知道什么时候，爱萝莉的耳朵也红了，他忍不住咬了一口。  
“李汭燦你是属狗的吗？？？”爱萝莉瞪着眼看着他，但口气听起来一点也不像眼神看上去那样凶狠。在李汭燦看来，他就是在撒娇。  
微抿的唇有着很漂亮的角度，真的让人很想狠狠地蹂躏他。  
可能上辈子李汭燦真的是犬科动物。他真的特别喜欢用他尖锐的犬齿在他喜欢的爱萝莉身上留下印记。这样仿佛就宣示了他的所有权。  
他咬住爱萝莉的上唇，用力得仿佛要滴出血来。然后再用舌头侵入口腔，撬开牙关，扫荡他的每一处。   
而爱萝莉在这种时候只会吸吮着李汭燦的唇，软软地对付李汭燦强烈的攻势。  
但爱萝莉在李汭燦越软弱，只会更加激起李汭燦的施虐欲。他只想肏烂这副脆弱不堪的身体。让他变得更加可怜。  
剥开衣物，如同剥开了爱萝莉的壳。坚硬的壳里藏着柔软的肉，敏感又脆弱。李汭燦的指尖从粉嫩的乳尖划过一个漂亮的弧度，继续往下，抬高头的性器，然后是后面蠢蠢欲动的小穴。  
“好像它也饿了呢。”  
爱萝莉突然感觉穴口被冰冷的触感占据，他回头想看清楚是什么东西，却被李汭燦按了回去。  
“想知道是什么，试试不就知道了吗？”  
穴口的嫩肉贪婪地收缩着，筷子只是刚贴近就被吞吃了进去。  
“李汭燦，你疯了么？”爱萝莉脑子里还仅剩一点理智，他的声音听起来好像真的有一点生气了。  
而李汭燦完全没有给他喘息的余地，直接将筷子一推到底，让爱萝莉的抗议彻底堵在喉底。  
“夹紧了。”李汭燦低声地在爱萝莉耳边舔了舔，身上的薰衣草沐浴露味让爱萝莉有点失神。身体完全不够满足想要更多，筷子的搅动让他更加无法控制自己的膨胀的欲望。  
“求你...”爱萝莉像蛇一般缠紧李汭燦的胸膛，身上燃起的欲火使空气升温。  
“快点..肏我..”  
啧。  
真是个骚货。

爱萝莉的嘴被李汭燦的手指占据，说不出话来，只能发出可怜的呜咽声，饥饿的小穴收缩的很快，早已将筷子挤出。身下已经涨红的性器可怜兮兮地蹭着李汭燦的裤裆，搞得李汭燦心里痒得很。  
“这么等不及？”李汭燦放过他的口腔，嘴边拉出一条色情的银丝。他狠狠地抓起爱萝莉的头发，毫无预兆地直接捅了进去。  
甬道虽然已经湿润无比，但爱萝莉还是忍不住闷哼了一声。温热的内壁紧紧禁锢着李汭燦的性器，李汭燦差点爽的骂出了声。  
爱萝莉被李汭燦顶得难受，他此时正抓着餐桌，艰难地弯着腰，头皮又被抓得生疼。  
“李汭燦，你...”  
话还没说出口，理智就被李汭燦狠狠的撞击撞得支离破碎。爱萝莉来之前就知道这小狐狸心里一定有小算盘，但完全没想到他竟然这么大胆敢在他做饭的时候下手。但现在这个时候，爱萝莉已经无法分神去想其他的了。他已经完全被情欲迷昏了。  
李汭燦在与爱萝莉做爱的时候毫无耐性。这小妖精真的太会勾引人了，而他却毫无意识自己是多么诱人。  
比如现在的爱萝莉。红着眼圈含着泪，骨节分明的手紧紧抓着桌角，锁骨上的红色牙印，和因为疼痛微微颤抖的身躯，皮肤透着美味的粉色。  
实在是好吃的很。

“李汭燦.....”  
爱萝莉哑着嗓子侧过头来看了眼李汭燦，扭了扭白晃晃的屁股，楚楚可怜的瞳孔仿佛要滴出水来。从瞳孔里，李汭燦只看得见还在控制理智的自己。  
但现在崩在他脑子里最后的一根弦就这么断了，又是一下从外至里狠狠的贯穿，爱萝莉感觉自己都要被肏穿了。  
“嗯..不要...”这次是带着哭腔的求饶声。爱萝莉被肏得腿都站不住了，性器又涨的生疼，伸手自己撸了几下，却又被李汭燦扇了下屁股。  
啪的一声，火辣辣的疼痛感让爱萝莉羞红了脸，体力本来就不好的他差点直接跪了下来，李汭燦直接伸手捞住了他，让他翻了个身，埋在体内的性器转了个圈，让爱萝莉忍不住叫出了声。  
红艳艳的嘴唇带着点血丝，是刚刚李汭燦咬的。从这样的口中叫出的音节，是悦耳的。  
真好听。李汭燦这么想着，低头吻上了爱萝莉的唇，身下的抽插更深地顶入爱萝莉的敏感点。被堵上唇的爱萝莉叫不出来，快飞上天的快感让他的泪腺又控制不住的打开，泪水完全止不住。无处安放的双腿不自觉的缠上李汭燦的腰。  
过度的快感让他完全失去了理智，他只会软乎乎的回应着李汭燦的吻，双手搂住李汭燦的脖子。这时候的爱萝莉完全褪去了平时尖锐的棱角，乖巧得很，就像一只纯情的小羔羊。  
抽插的频率逐渐加快，当炙热的顶端不知第几次顶入敏感点，爱萝莉只感觉一股快感带来的眩晕让他眼前一白，浊白的液体喷射而出。高潮的极致快感让爱萝莉失去了所有力气，他瘫在李汭燦怀里，大口喘着气。  
而李汭燦也在此时将精液全数灌入了爱萝莉的肚子里，炽热的液体让怀里的人儿忍不住抖了抖，将头埋得深深的。  
“爱萝莉要是能给我生孩子就好了。”  
李汭燦看着羞红了耳根的爱萝莉笑出了声。  
“...畜生。”爱萝莉抬头狠狠的瞪了李汭燦一眼，未褪去的潮红让爱萝莉看上去更娇嫩了。

 

“放我下来，鱼还没弄完呢。”

“弄什么，吃你就足够了。”


End file.
